yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Player Responsibilities
A. Player ID/COSSY ID Number COSSY is the global player identification and ranking system used by KDE. You must register for a Konami Player ID card with a COSSY barcode and number in order to participate in a Sanctioned event. Once your ID card has been issued, it is your responsibility to not lose the ID card and/or your COSSY barcode sticker. You will be required to present this information when registering for a tournament. Your ID card and barcode stickers are yours and may not be used by anyone else for any purpose. After receiving your card, COSSY barcode, and number, you need to register your number online at https://www.cossy.konami.net. Until you register your number with your personal information, your ranking cannot be tracked. You are responsible for the maintenance of your own COSSY information. This includes keeping contact information up to date, as well as regularly reviewing your tournament history for accuracy. You may register for only one Konami Player ID at a time. You should consider memorizing your 10-digit COSSY ID number, as well as keeping a photocopy, digital picture, or scan of your barcode; so that you can print out a new one in the future if necessary. If you have questions about your COSSY ID that are not covered above, please contact us-opsupport@konami.com (North America), la-opsupport@konami.com (Latin America and the Caribbean) or yugioh@konami-europe.net (Europe, South Africa, Australia, and New Zealand). B. Identification You should be prepared to produce personal identification if asked to do so by a tournament official. School ID cards, state ID cards, driver’s licenses, passports and birth certificates are all valid forms of identification. You may contact the Tournament Organizer ahead of time if you have questions about providing identification. Approved identification is required at all events with an age limit or an invite structure. This includes, but is not limited to Regional Qualifiers, Dragon Duels, Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series, and World Championship Qualifiers. C. Tournament Materials You must bring a tournament legal Deck (to constructed events); as well as extra card sleeves, paper and pencils to track scores and fill out Match Result slips, and any dice, coins, counters or tokens that your Deck requires. You may use a calculator to help keep track of score, but must keep a paper record as well to help resolve disputes. In addition to tournament supplies, you must bring the appropriate entry fee, your Konami Player ID card and/or COSSY barcode sticker, and personal identification. D. Understand Rulings You should read and understand the latest version of the rulebook for the game you are playing, as well as look over rulings that apply to the cards you have included in your Deck. While there will be judges at a Sanctioned tournament, you will have a better tournament experience if you prepare yourself beforehand by knowing what your cards do, and how the game works. E. Unacceptable Behavior Participants in all Sanctioned Konami tournaments are expected to display good sportsmanship when interacting with other tournament attendees, players, judges, and staff. Rude language, disruptive or disrespectful behavior, inappropriate clothing or supplies, unwarranted accusations, and disregard for the safety of others or the condition of the venue will not be tolerated. You should read the Penalty Guideline document before attending an event, to better understand how you are expected to behave. If an attendee arrives at an event intoxicated or under the influence of any substance, or becomes so during the course of the event; he or she will be Disqualified and removed from the venue and may be subject to additional penalties. F. Communication It is your responsibility to relay accurate information at all times. You should clearly communicate your actions during game play, and ask questions of your opponent or a tournament official if you are unsure about something. You are obligated to notify an opponent if he or she fails to follow any game rules, including effects he or she may be playing incorrectly. Failure to do so may result in penalties. Players should request the assistance of a judge at the time an issue arises, rather than afterwards. Players may not retract moves once they have committed to them. Click here to return to TRADING CARD GAME Tournament Policy.